


Thanks for the Memories

by rhetts_beard



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetts_beard/pseuds/rhetts_beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first part doesn't count as a chapter. It's just a summary basically of what's to come and what the characters are like.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This first part doesn't count as a chapter. It's just a summary basically of what's to come and what the characters are like.

Rhett usually kept to himself. He had very few people he could call friends though. You'd think his height would intimidate everyone, but you'd be wrong. The boy was extremely shy and barely spoke making him an easy target for the school's bullies. They never hurt him too much, maybe a punch here and there. Usually verbal abuse or taking his belongings was what they did. He’s heard it all by now. Everything from gay to loser to nerd and even worse. One of those things may or may not have been true, but poor Rhett couldn't understand what he had done to cause any of this. He never stood up for himself, he just took it. He’d grown used to it by now. 

 

Link was different. He had plenty of friends. Though, he didn't exactly hang out with the right crowd. Not since middle school anyway. Eighth grade is when it all changed. He was like Rhett, always getting bullied. He’d had enough so he ditched his old friends and got new ones. They were the kinds of kids who ditched school. The ones who stayed up past bedtime and walked all around Buies Creek without a care in the world. They accepted him quickly. Who were they to judge him? It was weird. None of the other kids really bothered them. They just let them be. Maybe it was because they thought that those kids would never amount to anything anyway. They didn't do homework, barely did classwork, and skipped a lot of school. So, why bother with people who wouldn't care anyway? 

 

Now as freshmen in highschool, Link is doing more than skipping school and sneaking out of the house at night. He’s started going to every party he can, and drinking until he can barely stand. Rhett knows about all of this. Even though the two are no longer friends, he still worries. He made a promise that if Link ever needed him, he’d be there. Sure Link totally ditched Rhett eighth grade, but that didn't matter to him. They made a pact, something they both can't forget. Deep down inside Link feels bad for leaving his friend behind. He does still care, but he knows Rhett could never be the way he is now. And that was okay. 

One day on his way to class, Rhett gets stopped by a few juniors. They were the ones who always harassed him. He knew what was coming so he prepared himself, but there was something different this time. Link just so happened to be walking down the same hall that day. He saw the three older boys around Rhett. One of them had been pining him to the wall while the others emptied his backpack. Link had seen them mess with Rhett before. He felt horrible for not doing anything, but they were twice his size. So, he would look away like nothing happened. This time was different though. He saw the older boy punch Rhett in the face. That's what did it. Link ran faster than he ever, trying to help his old friend. And maybe. Just maybe, this would bring their friendship back.


	2. Guilt

The day was the same as any other it seemed. Rhett woke up and got ready for school. His mother handed him his lunch and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye. Usually he’d get a ride to school from his mother but it was such a nice day out that he decided to walk. He rarely did this, he was too afraid of something happening to him. It was his good mood that caused him to even consider walking. The week had been good so far, not once did anyone bother Rhett at all. Despite walking the halls paranoid, it was better than being harassed. 

 

Again Rhett was able to walk the halls with no trouble. Maybe this day would go as well as all the others this week had. Rhett thought he might as well enjoy it while he could. Who knows when those awful jerks will be after him again. Well that was sooner than he thought. Then again what did he expect, they just decide to leave him alone?

 

Rhett had been on his way to the library for lunch. He thought it’d be best to take this time to study. Usually Rhett would sit and eat his lunch with everyone else in the cafeteria. He had decided not to go to the library since anytime he did he ran into the group of older boys. He thought since they hadn’t bothered him, it’d be the perfect opportunity to go study in peace. Of course just as he was halfway there, they caught him.

 

The largest of the three boys dragged Rhett into a bathroom nearby. Rhett knew that if he struggled it’d just make it all the more worse, so he didn't fight back.

 

It just so happens that Link had decided to ditch class and hide out in a stall moments before. He felt horrible for once again not doing anything to help his former friend. 

 

He heard the horrible names they called him. And the few punches that were thrown. What the hell is wrong with me? I’m a horrible person! This wasn’t the first time Link witnessed them do this to Rhett or other students. He just couldn’t bring himself to stop them. There were three of them and they were certainly bigger and stronger than Link who had to admit he was scrawny. To Link it seemed completely pointless trying to help. They would knock him to the ground as easy as they did Rhett.

 

Despite Link thinking of all the reasons why he should help Rhett right now, he didn’t. He sat against the wall covering his ears like nothing was wrong. He couldn’t bare it, but there was nothing he could do. 

 

Once they decided to he had enough, they left. Rhett stumbled out minutes later like nothing happened. Soon after Link exited the stall. He leaned against the sink and began to cry. Rhett used to be his friend, his best friend. And he just sat there and listened to those jerks beat him. He had thought about going to the principal or any adult really, but he couldn’t. Link knew that they would come after him if he said a word, so he kept his mouth shut.

 

When he had stopped crying, he punched a wall out of anger. I’m no better than them. He planned on just going back to class, but he hit the wall harder than he thought which caused his knuckles to bleed. The sight of blood nearly made the boy faint, so he ran to the nurse's office as quickly as he could.

 

The boy nearly began crying again once he got to the nurse. Rhett was there with an ice pack for his black eye. He looked awful. 

 

“Oh uh,” he held his arm out, “I hurt my hand.” There were many students already waiting so she didn’t question him. She gave him a towel to stop the bleeding and had him wait. Of course the only spot left was next to Rhett so there he sat. Rhett had his eyes closed until Link sat down.  
“Link? What happened?” Rhett asked, they may not be friends anymore but he still cared deeply for the younger boy. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” He didn’t mean to sound so cold, it just came out that way. Rhett didn’t seem bothered by it, he just nodded and closed his eyes once again.

 

Link mentally cursed himself. Again he had failed at being at least decent to Rhett. And all he wanted was to know if he was okay. I’m such a jerk! Link thought maybe there was someway he could make it up to Rhett for what he’s done. More like what I haven’t done.

 

Link was sure if Rhett would forgive him even after leaving when he needed him most. Though he didn’t think being friends with Rhett would be such a good thing anymore. He changed so much that and he and Rhett didn’t have the same things in common anymore. Plus, Rhett was kind, forgiving, and an absolute sweetheart who didn’t deserve to be treated in such a way by assholes. 

 

The younger boy didn’t think he deserved Rhett’s friendship after all that’s happened. He gave up on their friendship for selfish reasons, and didn't protect Rhett like a friend should. That didn’t mean he didn’t miss hanging out with Rhett, he just thought if they were to be friends again it’d be too different. 

 

Link had no more time to think about Rhett anymore, the nurse was finally able to tend to his hand. He finally left after glancing at Rhett one last time. He could’ve tried to talk to him then, but he didn't think he should bother Rhett after what happened.

 

Again Link felt nothing but guilt that day. He hoped Rhett would be smart this time and tell his mother what happened. Though he assumed Rhett would just make up some lie.  
He didn't want to think about it any longer. Lucky for him though, he remembered hearing about a party that night.

 

Before heading out he promised himself he'd think more about his relationship with Rhett tomorrow. For now he hopes to have a little fun with no worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I wanted but I figured I'd get the ball rolling as I know it's been a long time since I posted the summary:3


	3. Regrets

The day was the same as any other it seemed. Rhett woke up and got ready for school. His mother handed him his lunch and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye. Usually he’d get a ride to school from his mother but it was such a nice day out that he decided to walk. He rarely did this, he was too afraid of something happening to him. It was his good mood that caused him to even consider walking. The week had been good so far, not once did anyone bother Rhett at all. Despite walking the halls paranoid, it was better than being harassed. 

 

Again Rhett was able to walk the halls with no trouble. Maybe this day would go as well as all the others this week had. Rhett thought he might as well enjoy it while he could. Who knows when those awful guys will be after him again. Well that was sooner than he thought. Then again what did he expect, they just decide that he isn’t worth their time anymore? 

 

Rhett had been on his way to the library for lunch. He thought it’d be best to take this time to study. Usually Rhett would sit and eat his lunch with everyone else in the cafeteria. He had decided not to go to the library since anytime he did he ran into the group of older boys. He thought since they hadn’t bothered him, it’d be the perfect opportunity to go study in peace. Of course just as he was halfway there, they spotted him. 

 

The largest of the three boys dragged Rhett into a bathroom nearby. Rhett already knew that if he struggled it’d just make it all the more worse. So, he let them do what they wanted. Little did they know, Link was still in one of the stalls. He felt horrible for once again not doing anything to help Rhett. Especially since he knew Rhett would’ve stood up for him in a heartbeat.

 

He heard the horrible names they called him. And he certainly heard the smacks, the punches, and the sound of the poor boy being thrown to the floor. What the hell is wrong with me? I’m a horrible person! This wasn’t the first time Link witnessed them do this to Rhett or other kids. He just couldn’t bring himself to stop them. There were three of them and they were certainly bigger and stronger than Link who some might say was scrawny. To Link it seemed completely pointless trying to help. They would knock him to the ground as easy as they did Rhett only they would beat him worse for getting in there way. But it’s the thought that counts! 

 

Despite Link thinking of all the reasons why he should help Rhett right now, he didn’t. He sat against the wall covering his ears as to not hear anymore. He couldn’t bare it, but there was nothing he could do. At least that’s what he thought. 

 

Once it was all over and poor Rhett had stumbled out minutes after, Link came out of his stall. He leaned against the sink and began to cry. Rhett used to be his friend, his best friend. And he just sat there and listened to those jerks beat him senseless. He had thought about going to the principal or some type of adult, but he couldn’t. Link knew that they would come after him if he said a word, so he kept this all to himself. 

 

When he had stopped crying, he punched a wall out of anger. I’m no better than them. He planned on just going to class, but apparently he hit the wall harder than he thought because his knuckles were bleeding. The sight of blood nearly made the boy faint, so he ran to the nurse's office as quickly as he could without getting in trouble.

 

The boy nearly began crying again once he got to the nurse. Rhett was there with an ice pack for his black eye. His lip was busted and he looked absolutely worn out. Link hadn’t realized he was staring until the nurse called for his attention a second time. “Mr. Neal?” She called, looking up at him from her desk.

 

“Oh uh,” he held his arm out, “I hurt my hand.” There were many students already waiting so she didn’t question him. She gave him tissue to stop the bleeding and had him wait. Of course the only spot left was next to Rhett so there he sat. Rhett had his eyes clothes until Link sat down.

“Link what happened?” Rhett asked, they may not be friends anymore but he still cared deeply for the younger boy. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” He didn’t mean to sound so cold, it just came out that way. Rhett didn’t seem bothered by it, he just nodded and closed his eyes once again.

 

Link mentally cursed himself. Again he had failed at being at least decent to Rhett. And all he wanted was to know if he was okay. I’m such a jerk! Link thought maybe there was someway he could make it up to Rhett for what he’s done. More like what I haven’t done.

 

Link wasn’t sure if Rhett could ever forgive him for leaving when he needed him most. Maybe I could just apologize and that’s it. Link didn’t think being friends with Rhett would be such a good thing anymore. He has changed so much and he and Rhett didn’t have the same things in common anymore. Plus, Rhett was kind, forgiving, and an absolute sweetheart who didn’t deserve to be treated in such a way by assholes. 

 

The younger boy didn’t think he deserved Rhett’s friendship after all that’s happened. He gave up on their friendship for selfish reasons, and let those guys harass him time after time again. That didn’t mean he didn’t miss hanging out with Rhett, he just thought if they were to be friends again it’d be so different. 

 

Link had no more time to think about Rhett anymore, the nurse was finally able to tend to his hand. It wasn’t hurt too bad, just needed a band-aid. He finally left after glancing at Rhett one last time. He could’ve tried to talk to him then, but he knew Rhett needed to rest after what happened. He wouldn’t need to if it wasn’t for me. 

 

Again Link felt nothing but guilt that day. Whenever they beat him like that Rhett would usually stay home for a few days until he felt better. There were no serious injuries, but he was incredibly sore. Of course his mother wasn’t ever informed about any of this. The older boys never went for his face for that reason. Though Link wasn’t sure how Rhett was going to explain the black eye to his mother. Link was hoping Rhett would just tell his mother what’s been going on so he wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. 

 

I could even back Rhett up since I’ve been there when they go after him. Then again he’d be asked why he never did anything. He wouldn’t be able to answer then. So, the rest of the day Link was drowning in guilt. There was a party tonight that he wasn’t planning on attending, but he changed his mind thinking it’d be a great way to just forget what happened for now. Or maybe just another excuse to go out and maybe find a girl to have a little fun with. It had been too long in his opinion.  
He’ll think more about his relationship with Rhett tomorrow. For now he can have a good time and try not to think if Rhett is okay or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter, hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought if you'd like, I'd appreciate it. :)


End file.
